Black Rose
by Fang's Stalker
Summary: I began writing this fanfic awhile ago. It's Fax but Max is more emo. It's something different and not as cliche hopefully. She strikes a deal with Jeb in order to get Iggy's sight back. Gonna have to see how it unravels!
1. Strike a Deal

Black Rose

Chapter 1

Max POV

"I need you to do something," I said to Jeb. He looked up from his desk, taken back by seeing me there.

"Maximum, I didn't know you were here. It's great to see you. It's been too long. You've grown to be a beautiful young lady."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever, I've heard that _way too_ many times already. It's gotten really old. "I want you to do something for me."

He looked at me curiously. I still haven't gotten my trust back for him completely but it has been a _little _bit better. "And what would that be?" He asked.

"I want you to use your connections and find a surgeon or whatever to operate on Iggy's eyes. I want him to see again." I said in a voice that said you-can't-make-me-change-my-mind-or-push-me-away.

Jeb smiled at me and asked, "What makes you think something can be done to fix it? His eyesight has been ruined."

"I know, you can fix it and/or try to. You know a bunch of crazy scientists -- pick one. Surely one of them can try."

"This could be a good life lesson," Jeb said while leaning back in his chair. _Okay, WTF?! What does he mean by that!? _"In life Maximum, nothing is free."

"I got my wings for free…didn't even have to ask," I mumbled. Jeb just gave me a look. "So here's a proposition. I'll do Iggy's surgery (find someone to do it) but you have to … go to school." _Again with the WTF?! Who does he think he is kidding! _"Maximum..."

"It's MAX!" I shout in irritation.

"Max, you and the flock need some education to survive in the outside world. It'll help you blend. Plus, you can choose wherever you want to go too and I'll arrange it and pay for it. In fact, I'll pay for everything you need."

Now his offer sounded good at the parts 'I'll pay for everything.' But I hate school and I never want to go back. But on the other hand, I came here to help Iggy. If I just have to go to school for a while so Iggy can have his eyesight then in a heartbeat I'd do it.

"Fine. You got a deal." I grumbled.

Okay, let me catch you up. The flock and I had been on the run and saving the world for about a year or so. After that we were just drifting wherever the wind took us. We dropped by moms about a year ago and have been there ever since. The flock d the whole big family, have a mom thing (at least a real one), and I have, too. Well, it's Iggy's sweet 16th birthday and I wanted to get him something special and personally from me…something that only I could give. That's how I got the idea of surgery for him. Now that your all caught up, let's jump back to mom's house.

I opened the front door, thinking of how I was going to tell them. I already told Iggy about the idea for surgery to see if he even wanted it but no one else knew. Won't they be shocked! Total met me at the front door.

"I'm supposed to stop you from eating them all." He said while stopping me from walking to the kitchen. I took a deep breath. "Cookies." I breathed out. Well let's just say, Total can't stop me when I want cookies. I jumped over him and was at the counter in two seconds flat; I WAS stopped by Fang. He knew I was coming and had all the cookies wrapped in some napkins and was holding them. I started glaring at him.

"Give me the cookies!" I demanded in a cold voice. He just smiled and headed for the stairs. Uh-uh, is he taking MY cookies; they're freshly baked too! I tackled him to the ground wary of how the cookies were. He was on his stomach and I was on his back. I was trying to hold him down while attempting to get the cookies. Of course, the kids heard us and came to watch the show. Nudge described us to Iggy and he said while smiling, "You're 16 and you're acting like 6. Angel is better than you two…and she's 8." I looked up at them for a split second and launched again for the cookies. Nudge just bent down and got the cookies from Fang and handed them to me. "Bless you child." I told her. Fang looked disappointed and just stood up. Angel giggled and said, "Fang liked you chasing him and on top of him."

I was still on the floor, savoring the sweet cookies, and truthfully I had gotten used to these confessions from Angel about Fang. Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier. Fang and I have been going out for almost a year now. It just happened. I have no idea. One minute I'm leaning against him (casually) watching a movie in the family room at night and the next we're making out and are official. It was a good night. Oh, another thing I forgot to mention, Iggy likes Ella and she sooo likes him back (I sound like a preppy school girl…eww…soon I'll be one…*shudder- my life sucks). And in case you're slow…our ages- in order: Angel-8, Gasman-10, Nudge-13, Ella-15, Iggy, Fang, and Me-16. I can't believe my baby's are that old already. Surprisingly, as Nudge grew up, she shut up. No joke, she has gotten better at her ramblings. (I love it!)

"Since, you all are here. I guess I can tell you." I said while standing up. "The reason I left was to find Jeb. Iggy already knows this because I went to Jeb for Iggy's birthday present from me. Jeb is going to get a friend of his to do surgery on Iggy's eyes. He'll be able to see again hopefully." I was letting it sink in and trying to figure out who was going to say something first. My guess was Ella but I was wrong. It was Nudge.

"OMG! Iggy that's soooo awesome! You'll be able to see again! You won't be the last one to know what's going on anymore!" She is improving, I swear.

"Iggy, how do you feel about it?" I asked him.

He bent his head down and smiled. "That's great," he said simply.

"I'm so excited for you!" Ella said then jumped up and wrapped her arms around Iggy's neck. I don't think he was expecting that, but he liked it (he was blushing). I was smiling and Fang whispered in my ear, "Your hot when you smile." I love it when he whispers in my ear. He also has the tendency to say things like that. "What did Jeb say about the surgery?" He asked.

"I was getting to that. I made a proposition with him." All eyes turned to me looking expectantly. I took a breath, "In order to get Iggy's surgery…we're going to school."

A/N: I love this story. I think it's going to be better than my last** ***knocks on wood ** ^_^ **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter…. later in the story I'll incorporate why I call this story "Black Rose". I love love love that name and it so just clicked and everything fell in place.

Review and give me feed back because of have more ready to be posted, but I need to know how you all like it.


	2. Fax

Black Rose Chapter 2

Ella POV

"I'm so excited for you!" I exclaimed, without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck. I turned my head kind of to the side so no one could see me blush. I unwrapped my arms and looked up to see Iggy's reaction and was surprised to see him blushing. _That couldn't be because he liked it…couldn't be. He's probably embarrassed and didn't want me to. _ I let out a small defeated sigh. I mentally smacked myself because I had been dreaming in my own world and wasn't listening to what Max was saying. I tuned back in when she said, "…we're going to school."

I just about grabbed Iggy again in my excitement. "Are you'll going to go to my school?! That would be so awesome." I shouted.

"Well, Jeb said that we could chose which school and where and all that." Max responded. Fang came up behind Max and whispered in her ear, "Max, can I talk to you privately?" She nodded her head in response. "Guys, I'm going to go talk to Fang for a minute. I'll answer your questions when I get back." She then started heading upstairs with Fang in pursuit. When they were out of sight and we heard the door close, the flock and I looked at each other nodded our heads. We snuck up the stairs and positioned ourselves outside of my bedroom (Max and Fang were in there).

Iggy POV

After everyone got situated outside the door, we slowed our breathing and listened intently. It wasn't hard to tell who was talking…they were so loud.

"What is it, Fang?"

"I don't trust Jeb. What was all part of the proposition?" Fang answered quietly.

"Um, He'll do the surgery, find someone at least, and in return we go to school. He said we get to pick whatever school, wherever we want, and he'll pay for like everything. House, supplies, school, you name it -- he'll pay for it."

There was a pause. Probably Max looking at Fang to see his response.

"Okay but let's keep our guard up." Fang must have whispered because I barely heard him. But I did hear what happened next. Fang moved from whatever spot he was in and started making out with Max. The conversion was over so I got the rest of the kids out of there before we got caught. Ella and I were the last ones to leave. The conversion wasn't even that good; we didn't need to eavesdrop. Suddenly, Max swung the door open and said to me, "Iggy, before you run away, could you make some lunch or something? The kids are probably hungry." I could tell she was smiling at me and she closed the door. Ella stood to my right giggling.

"Guess they knew we were out here?" She said to me. I looked over in her direction and smirked. I started walking towards the stairs when Ella grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned to her with an eyebrow raised.

"I…I'm just helping you down the stairs." She stuttered. I couldn't help but smile. I've taken these stairs hundreds of times for the past year. But I let it slide and nodded my head and she led me down the stairs.

Max POV

I quickly put one finger to Fang's lips to stop him and hurried over to the door. I whipped it open, confirming my suspensions. Iggy and Ella were walking away. I decided to call him out, "Iggy, before you run away, could you make some lunch or something? The kids are probably hungry." I smiled at him. I closed the door and walked back to Fang. I casually put my arms around his neck. I honestly have gotten used to the whole making out thing with Fang. I think I've got the hang of it and, apparently, Fang actually enjoys it. **(A/N: Author has unholy grin. ^_^ NO awesome readers don't be thinking that far…) **Fang wrapped his arms around my waist, drawing me tightly against him. He bent down, obviously wanting more. He was looking at me with those beautiful dark eyes and I went in for the kill (I was going to anyway, it's just—he's SOOO gorgeous!). I crashed my lips against him and he hungrily was kissing back. I had one hand tracing his six-pack making its way up his chest. One of his hands went under my shirt, lightly massaging my back. The other hand was doing small circles in between my wings and oh my gawd it felt soooo good. Between his two hands and his mouth, I couldn't help it. I moaned. Which I learned early on, _really_ turned Fang on. As soon as I moaned, he went at me with more passion. Well, I can't breathe at this point, so I broke apart practically gasping for air. Fang wasn't done though so he started kissing my neck and jaw. He was nibbling at my collarbone, which he knows I like. But then he decided he wanted to give me a hickie. He started sucking and lightly biting my neck, near the back so my hair can cover it. I made that agreement with him months ago, that if he wanted to do that- it would have to be out of sight. I caught my breath and started sucking his collarbone. It was Fang's turn to catch his breath. He naturally turned his head so I could get at his neck easier. I was teasing him by licking and lightly kissing his neck and jaw line. I was sucking his ear and hit his spot. He groaned involuntarily. Remember if I moan it turns him on. Well, when he moans/groans it turns me on. I guess it's just the power of being able to make the mighty Fang moan in pleasure. I think it's the same for him too about me. But seriously, who doesn't love that. My hands grabbed fistful of hair and I pulled him to me. Fang told me before that he likes it when I get aggressive. We were exploring each other's mouths. I never wanted to stop…except to breath momentarily. But of course as soon as I think that…

"YO! Lunch is ready!" Iggy called up. The kids "daintily" went down the stairs; In other words, a pack of elephants pushing each other trying to get down first. I reluctantly pulled away from Fang slowly letting go of his lip. He still had me crushed to him with no escape (not like I wanted one!). He whispered in my ear softly, which made me shudder, "Are you really hungry? We could get something later." His eyes were almost pleading for us to stay. In the past I would have stayed but I learned Fang and I would make out again in like an hour or something. He just can't keep his hands off me.

"I am hungry…for you. But we need to go down." I replied. He groaned, this time not in pleasure. He finally released me from his grip and I grabbed his hand and we headed downstairs.

We ate lunch and everyone went their different ways. Fang was looking at me and I sighed. I went to the door and went outside. Fang followed and we had a nice flight together.

While flying, I was thinking about Jeb and the surgery. I didn't know when Jeb was going to show up or anything. I guess we're going to have to wait the next few days to see what happens.

A/N: How was that for a make-out scene? I thought it was pretty good. I am a Fax lover so they're probably going to be a good number of those make-outs. Review and tell me what you think. Depending on the number of reviews decides when I post the next chap (I already have it typed and ready!). REVIEW!! ^_^


End file.
